2nd God/Personality and Relationships
'Personality' — 2nd God expresses his ambition and pride as God of the world. To his followers, 2nd God is their savior. From the mouths of his enemies, they will claim that he's pure evil. The Marines and the World Government declares him as a threat to peace and humanity. 2nd God's morality may be interpreted in either of good or bad nature as both sides of the argument are justified. However, in his perspective, none of the moral standards or principles apply to him as they were invented by human. As he is God, he can not commit sins. He can do anything as he wish as he is a being of a much higher class than mortals. Even the most gruesome of crimes can be considered justice if he commits it. He will have no qualms and any regard for lives he deems not worthy to live any longer. No laws can and could restrain him from doing what he pleases. He believes in the idea of the a higher being ruling over the lower realm. Hence, when he states that he is right, he is right no matter what as he is God. This mentality follows up his incredible amount of pride and arrogance in his actions. Despite being so conceited, he will forgive any small acts of impoliteness towards him as ants can't even affect him. But when the other party dares to harm him or his followers, he will show no mercy towards them. This ruthlessness is also shown in his battles as he almost always leaves no evidence of his enemies behind after he is done with them. There are occassions where he displays his enemies' corpses to world for the purpose of warning his enemies that the same death awaits them if they dare to incur his wrath. On the contrary, he treats his followers like family and would even forgive them for their failures.This leads to their extreme loyalty to the point they would even die for him if he ordered them to. In addition to his kindness, he possesses so much charisma that he has his own harem, full of several women who admire him and seeks to be his bride. Despite the popular idea of monogamy (marriage where an indivdual only have one partner for life) in the world, he believes in polygamy and typically marries everyone in his harem. As a result of his belief in marriage, he has several offsprings in his terrorities around the world. Full of pride, 2nd God insists on owning the best that the world can offer to him. Anything less is consider worse than trash for his tastes. Every women in his harem is completely full of the most attractive women he lays his eyes across in travels. When it comes to food, only the most elaborate dishes and food of the upmost quality can satisfy him. As a person with the middle initial D., 2nd God shares the common trait of not fearing death. It's a misconception that he would have no regrets as long he attempts to accomplish his goal but that he does not believe he could truly die. At the very least, he does not share the same concept of death among humans. He believes he is merely a god residing in a mortal body. This belief may contradict his character but abides by him. He believes when his physical body finally expires, it will disappear into the earth eventually but his spiritual body will finally become free. Free of all restraints of the mortal status, he will be one with the universe and gain his true body, the container that can utilize his full power as God. He accepts that the truth is he was born within a human body to interact with the humans as the 1st God is powerless to do so. Once he is convinced that his time has come, he will replace the 1st God and rule the world instead of humans. 'Relationships' Family Father Mother Supreme Pirates Leader Monster Shade D. Evil Black Death Chimera Enemies Marines Pirates Joudan Pirates Category:Character Subpages